Waldo
(A new year morning in Paris, France) (with the sun rising and shining) (Everybody was at Notre Dame) (feeling happy) Culu: My ears are hearing that people are gathering at Notre Dame? Torn: My ears hearing. The heroes are everywhere in Notre Dame. I said that. Torn: It's Jingle's wedding. Culu: Oh. Beautiful. I'm impressed. So, Who's the lucky french mouse? Fireball: Not a French Mouse. A baker mouse. Wrong line. Fireball: Not a mouse at all. Just a no French rat. Stephen Squirrelsky: No way! Actually, He's a weasel name Waldo! Eds: Hooray! (Title was wrong) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Some of you don't believe. (fixes it up) Waldo and Jingle's Wedding. (song begins) Tigger: There's a party here in Paris, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Jingle and Waldo are gonna have a weddin'. PPGs: Yay! Bullwinkle: There's a party here in Paris, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Robin Hood: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty, you know. Wallace: A turban that's unraveling just won't do Inspector Gadget: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Judy: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Rikochet: There's a party here in Notre Dame so I'm going to paint the town Rocky Squirrel: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! FanBoy: Waldo's getting married and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Shy: My brother's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Little John: You've heard of your safari bar mitzvahs Shet: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Buena Girl: But none of them compare to what this Flea: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Maid Marian: There's a party here in Notre Dame and it's got us all aglow Snowers: If a weasel could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Jenny: Sure, there's nothing to it! Amy Rose: There's a party here in Paris, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Herman: And now we take you down to the palace, where everyone has celebrated all night long Nicky: Without Poodles and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Brad: What could possibly go wrong? The Smoking Crew: There's a party here in Paris and we're gonna rob 'em blind! Slade: While they're all munching caviar, create a small disturbance; I'll sneak up from behind. Courage: There's a party here in Paris And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Maggie Lee: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Psy: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Oinky Doinky: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too Alice: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too Knuckles: There's a party in Notre Dame, yes a filling of the room But there's something missing, yes, ahah! Dexter: Where is the groom? Tuck: What's taking him so long? (Meanwhile) (however) Anais: (sniffs) These french flowers are perfect. Darwin: Smell lovely. Gumball; The wedding needs them. Courage: Great idea. Ruby: Watersons. Max: Guess what? Ruby: Me and Prince Max made this. Max: Here it is. Watersons: Cool! Darwin: Such a masterpiece. Is it red velvet? Anais: Being a love heart? Ruby: Sure is. Gumball: Terrific. (Later, Waldo was looking for something) (to find) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello? Someone's gonna be late for the wedding! Waldo: Just a minute. There's something I must get. Rocky: We got you. It's a special party, Waldo. Waldo: No, this is for the wedding. (Pulls out a special ring) (to show to the others) Julie: Well, That's on beautiful ring. A pretty shiny emerald. Priceless too. Andrina: So shiny. Waldo: It was a part of the family. Rocky J. Squirrel: So beautiful. Charles: The family? We never talked about our family. Shy: No, not at all. Rocky: Waldo, Are you getting cold feet? Katrina: And like you're starting to shiver. Waldo: Nah. I'm not. This ring has been in storage for a long time and it's the right time I'm about to give it to here. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! (Song continues) Waldo: There's a party here in Paris And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Jingle: There's a party here in Notre Dame, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do' Waldo: I never, ever had a real family Jingle: I never ever had a real true friend Both: Someone who could just understand me... Jiminy: Hey, come on. You've really got to get along with us, because we'll continue film spoof traveling. Stephen Squirrelsky: There's a party here in Paris And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Kittens: Waldo's getting married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century. Amazing how Waldo could have come so far! Rocky Squirrel: They're finally getting married! Cuties: They're finally getting married! The Greaser Dogs: They're finally getting married! Lady Kluck: Look at all these presents! Jingle: We're finally getting married! Skippy Rabbit: They're finally getting married! Waldo: I'm finally getting married! All: They're finally getting married at the party in Notre Dame! PPGs: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me Chipmunks and Chipettes: To the party in Notre Dame! Johnny Bravo: A party going on now. Gotta party. Gotta party. Help me. I can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp. Somebody rub the lamp. Oh. You know I feel it. (gasps) That's enough. Max: That's better. Narrator: Meanwhile... (however) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1M2j44w4ObL-ExK83XpzqP_hLXCsa826- (with the baddies) Delete: Now we can be day and fancy free. Buzz: Come around, Come around, Keep it up around. Delete: We will be as happy as can be. Buzz: You and me, You and me, You and me. Delete: After this, We'll do as we please. Buzz: With the vintage drinks and a pot of food. Both: And we'll live the life of rally, You and me. Hacker: Well, hello, my boys. Buzz: Hacker. Delete: Oh, you're here at last. Let me guess. Buzz: Today's the wedding and the new year. Delete: Can we be the assistants of the heroes? (Hacker growls) Hacker: No way. Buzz: Here is the bride. La-da-da-da. Delete: Look. I'm a bride. (Hacker take them to a private room) Hacker: Into the private room. (He beat them up) (fighting sounds are heard) Delete: Hacker, You won't hit a robot on the head. Right? (CLANG!) Buzz: Ow! Aladdin KOT - Lifestyles of the Rich and MagicalAladdin KOT - Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz6Qi5Y210A (later) (Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical) Hunter: Hello. And welcome to Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical. That's right. I'm taking you to the marriage of the couples. Spyro: That's right. Sparx: And who's this coming in first? Hunter: It's Aurora and Phillip. Agent 9: And what's up next? Shelia: There's Jigglypuff. Jiggly, How about a word? (Jigglypuff sings) Spyro: Oh, The crowd is parting. Who's coming? It's Po. (Po arrives) Blink: And you are? Money Bag: I'm Money Bag. Hunter: The guy, who loves to take Spyro's gems. Sparx: Know that. Bentley: We got it. Spyro: Don't forget, This broadcast is brought you by Teacakes. Sheila: Enjoy them! Andrina: Hey, Come on. Come on. Rocky: Go on, go on, oi. Mushu: I can see find from back here. Timothy Q. Mouse: What? Mushu: Listen, I like these things and I'm sitting on it. Timothy Q. Mouse: On what? Mushu: The lute, Guys. The lute. Timothy Q. Mouse: Oh. Waldo: Is everyone here? Coco Bandicoot: Yeah, we are. Quasimodo: So glad for me to be here. Wonder Mouse Girl: Correct. (Trumpet blows) (louder) Julie: Oh. She's coming. Charles: Finally. (Bride maids walked by) (and upward) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh look. It's a french romance moment. (A tiger roars at him and he pushed it away) Get that tiger outta here. Sorry. (the tiger leaves) (We look back) (and gasp) (Jingle arrives) Waldo: Oh my gosh. (his eyes widen) Charles: Oh yeah! Julie: Very impressive. (Trevor Sr watches it on TV) Trevor Sr: Oh my goodness! Just another wedding to see! Trevor Jr.: Relax. The more weddings that heroes get, The more prettier it'll be and the more kids they'll have. Trevor Sr: I know you get the point. And that's the way we'll make the kids as slaves as well as the heroes. Trevor Jr.: Are you crazy? Their kids are just babies at the beginning. Trevor Sr: Impressive. Most impressive. We'll get those heroes. And you'll see. Trevor Jr.: Why not just kill the kids instead? I'm obeying the Emancipation Proclamation. Trevor Sr: Because those kids are needing their parents to protect them. (Zazu's voice) And I beg your pardon, but what did you say? Trevor Jr. (Zazu's voice): Uh, Nothing. Trevor Sr: (Scar's voice) You know the law. Never ever mention that thing that you said. I'm in charge, boy. Trevor Jr.: (Zazu's voice) Yes Pop. You are in charge. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your own managerial approaches. Trevor Sr: Well, good. Now we're getting villains on our side to work with us and join us for more spoof traveling. (Jingle walks forward) (with Waldo) Waldo: Hi. You look pretty and lovely. Jingle: Oh, hello. Thanks a lot. (Teresa was on her broomstick looking through the window) Teresa: Aha. There's the heroes. For it turns that Waldo and Jingle are getting married. (Lovehearts float over her head and she sighed) Teresa: Ah... Sure is romantic. Yang: Oh. It's so beautiful. Not gonna cry. I'm not. But... (Cries in Spongebob's voice) Yin: Oh, don't cry. (Yang blows): Oh sorry. Yin: That's better. Waldo: Well, This is it. Jingle: And we're finally ready. (Dim was drink cream soda, But when he look at the TV) Dim: What on earth is that? Eliza: A wedding. Pretty. Bull: Sounds cool. Bazooka: Oh no. Not Waldo and Jingle the Baker. Bull: Oh yes. Exactly. Eliza: What?! Oh no, Not those heroes! Bazooka: Correct. And it looks like it's going to go well. Dim: None of that love stuff. (Turns off the TV) Blah! (scoffs) Quasimodo: We are now gather here for these oddly love couples, Waldo and Jingle. (Jingle and Waldo nod) Cat: Dah. We knew that. Dog: Correct. Quasimodo: Now then. So Waldo, Will you take Jingle the Baker to become your love forever wife? Waldo: Yes. I will. Quasimodo: And you, Jingle, will you take Waldo to become your forever husband? Jingle: Yes, I will. Quasimodo: Good. Then by the power vested in me, The ring. (the ring is shown) (Waldo places the special ring on Jingle's finger) (and as Jingle does the same) Quasimodo: And I now pronounce you the baker's husband and the weasel's wife. You can kiss now. (they kiss each other) (We cheered) (and clapped) (Stephen whistles) (and claps) (Feisty Badger saw it on TV and he facepalm and groans) Feisty Badger: Ugh! Just another wedding for me to watch. No wonder they get so cool to everyone. (Church bells ring) (louder) (Song begins) Kirk: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Gladys: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Nia: Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky Yoses: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Phineas and Nia: A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be A whole new world With new horizons to pursue I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Gregory: A whole new world. Gladys: A new fantastic point of view Phineas: That's where we'll be Kirk: No one to tell us no Or where to go Gregory: A thrilling chase Graffictions: Or say we're only dreaming A whole new world (Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Every moment gets better) I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you (you) A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where we'll be (Where we will be) A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me Dwarfs: Hooray Marie: How romantic. Toulouse: Magnificent. Berlioz: Sissy stuff to me, But nice. Jiminy: Spot on. Narrator: The Next Day. (the next day) (Manfred looked at the headlines) Manfred: Wow. Cool. But this turns out that Jingle and Waldo are married. Springbaky: But it'll get worse then this. Chimpy: Even harder than we expect. (Jackal looks at the headlines): Oooh! This is outragous! That wedding humiliate me! I don't like it! (jumps up and down) (Lionel looks at the headlines) Lionel: Just as I thought. Yet another wedding to hear about. We'll get more villains and try to get those heroes on more spoof traveling. (Other heroes look at the lines) Emmy (HTF): Well, I didn't know a weasel and a french mouse might mix with love. Pranky: And no wonder animals mix together. Lustly: Who cares? Shh... Pranky: And if it doesn't matter since they look really convincing, who knows what other spoofs we'll travel on. (Birds past Lustly) (and spin her round) Waldo: Such a beautiful headline. Jingle: And a great one too. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Waldo and Jingle Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Transcripts Category:Weddings